Submurgent
by Emmabethwritingfanfiction
Summary: Tris is alive after Allegient. She survived in a coma. Tobias is left waiting for her to wake up, and trying to repair damaged connections. Tris, meanwhile is not really in a coma. She can hear and understand everything. What will happen when she wakes up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

a/n: Hey guys. It's me, emmabeth. I'm back with another one. I'd like to just say that this one is an alternate ending for the trilogy, and contains a little fluff. So… yeah… now that that's over… let's do it.

Disclaimer: OMG! I own Divergent. Psych! Sadly, my name is not Veronica Roth, and therefore, I have no rights to anything but my fan fiction.

Chapter one: Day One: 8:45 P.M.

Four POV

I head into the compound. I can practically feel Zeke's eyes boring into my back. I see Cara. She looks exhausted. There's a bandage covering her forehead. Tris is not with her.

I begin to both run and panic. "Where's tris?" I demand. Cara swallows. "Where is Tris?" I ask.

Maybe she just needed privacy. But deep inside, I know that wasn't it. If Tris had needed privacy, she would've told Cara to come and tell me. The panic sends a sour taste through my mouth.

"She went into the lab. Not Caleb." No. No. No. No. Tris is not dead. She can't be.

"She's alive. She just got out of surgery." I leave them all there and I run.

I reach the infirmary in five minutes flat, and find Caleb pacing a hallway. I storm toward him and he backs up. Good. He should be scared of me. I am so sick of him messing her up.

I would have punched him, but the door to a room opens before I have the chance. "Does Tris have any immediate family here?" asks a doctor.

I nod. "Me." And Caleb doesn't argue for once. I enter the room.

Nurses and doctors block my view. I look at the doctor. "We have full confidence she will wake up. We just don't know when. She survived the ordeal in a "medically induced coma." Those can take awhile to wake up from sometimes. It will probably be several weeks to months. I'll leave you alone with her."

He gestures for the nurses to follow him, leaving my view of Tris clear. I hate to say it, but she looks like hell boiled over. There are so many tubes connected to her. I don't even know what most of them do. Her face is gray, not it's usual creamy color. Her eyes are open, but devoid of the natural spark that burns in them. She looks so small surrounded by the machines.

And I know that if she were awake, she would be miserable. And that breaks my heart. I fall to my knees at her bedside. Tears stream from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've taken you with me. I should've stayed behind." I stay there, sobbing for a long time. Eventually, though, I cry myself to sleep.

a/n: So? How was it? Did it suck to bad? Huge shoutout to my awesome beta reader Hannah, who had to read the extremely crappy version of this. And in case your wondering, I will update this one every two days after you think we can get to three reviews by then? If so, I will make that day a two chapter day. See ya!

Emmabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Day 2 12:30 a.M.

a/n: sorry I haven't updated this in awhile. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Tobias finally stops crying at about 12:00 a.m. It's currently 12:30 A.M. I've been trying to say something all night, but I can't force my lips to move, or ssound to come out. It's very frustrating.

I don't want the nurse to come back and sedate me again. The pain isn't worth that. The constant sleepiness, and the struggle to remember. Sometimes I feel like I was somehow affected by the memory syrum . but I always remember, and the peace doesn't las long after I at a

In facgt, it usually gives way to full on terror, when I realize that David could come in any moment and finish it. Could end me. And of course, just when I am hoping the nurse won't come in, she does.

No. Please. I don't want to have to struggle to remember who I am, and what the hell I'm doing in this freaking hospital bed! I'm so freaking frustrated! I can't say no, so she injects me with the needle. I inwardly sware. It's ben this way for the last few hours. Oh joy! Here comes round three. And then I'm gone. Off on a sea of painkillers.

a/n: review if you like it. Review if you want me to update. Review if you wqant Tris to wake up. Please? For Dauntless cake? Oh, okay, I don't have Dauntless cake, but… I would still love your opinion. Thanks in advance!

Emmabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

ChapterThree

a/n: Okay, so I'm back. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If so, review. Thanks. Shoutout to my beta reader Hannah. You have no idea how much I appreciate you taking the time to make sure the story line is good. Love ya girl!

Chapter three: Day 182: 6:30 A.M.

Four pov:

I've been beating myself up over Tris's condition these last six months. They've kept Tris so heavily medicated that I don't ever see her eyes anymore. I'm holding her hand, a nightmare having woken me up an hour ago.

It's been six months. Six months. Tris has been comatose for six months! I know I sound repetitive, but that's what I do when I'm trying to process shit.

I'm lost in my thoughts when I feel the slightest squeeze on my hand. "tris?" I ask, tears welling up in my eyes.

Her eyelids fludder, but stay closed. I lift her hand to my lips, careful not to pull any of the many tubes and wires connected to her wrist. I kiss her forehead, letting my lips linger on her skin.

Her eyelids fludder again, but I don't put forth too much hope. Her eyelids have been fluddering all day. But they never open.

I need her to wake up. I sit there, holding her hand. And suddenly, I'm staring into her bluish gray eyes.

I look at her. She mutters my name.

"to… bbi… as." I reach over and hit the button to alert the doctors.

Doctors run in to look her over, and I leave so they can do the required tests on her. When the doctors emerge, I'm pulled aside.

"She's weak. Not mentally, mentally she's the strongest patient we've ever had. But physically. I recommend some physical theropy for awhile." The doctor says.

I nod to show that I get the message, and reenter the room as a nurse steps back from the bed. She hands me a cup.

"Water." She says tersely. I walk to Tris's bedside, and press the button to raise her to a slightly elevated position. I gently press the cup to her lips, and she sips it. When she's finished, I set the cup on the bedside table.

I kiss her full on, and smile when I feel her push back into the kiss, when we pull apart, only a few seconds have passed, but Tris is gasping for air. The tears start falling, and I gently wipe them off her face with my thumb.

"I'm so sorry Tobias." She says. What the heck is she sorry for?

"For what? You have nothing to be sorry for." I say.

I lay the bed down, and climb in beside her, stroking her hair, and rubbing soothing circles on her back. Eventually, she drops off in my arms.

a/n: Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If so, review. Thanks you guys. See ya next time.

Emmabeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

A/n: So... how is it so far? **It's not** long, I sware my other fan fics will **be longer. Promise. Also, the plug has not yet been pulled on Uriah, because I want Christina to have a happy ending, and I ship Urstina. Hmmm... Urstina. I like it. But Uriah and Christina have some awesome chemestry. So enjoy! This marks Chapter Four.**

Day 683: 1:15 A.M.

Tris POV:

I jerk awake, my eyes flying open.

Tobias sits up, then pulls me close.

I kiss him, letting myself be lost in him.

But I have to pull back, because I'm gasping for air again.

Tobias absently plays with a strand of my hair.

"Bad dream?"

I attempt to nod, but my head muscles are weak, and I can't summon the strength.

"Yes." I say at long last.

Tobias runs his hand over my hair gently.

"You're okay. It's okay." he repeats.

I manage a small nod.

He holds me close, and we eventually drift off.

a/n: I know, I know, short chapter, but I decided I wanted to finish one. Also, shout out to my beta reader Hannah, who took the time to read this over. Thank ya girl! Don't know how this story would be without you! One last thing before I wrap this up. At the end of this story, I will answer o personal, like name, birthday, or where I live. See ya!

question about myself. But nothing


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

A/n: Really short, sweet, and to the point. Basically, this chapter is in Four's POV, but the following two will be in Tris's. So I just promised you at least 7 chapters. And better yet, I've decided to make this one at least ten. I always strive for at least ten. I've already written almost all the fan fics on this site, so they will come up rather quickly. Those that I haven't finished will be updated periodically. So... on with the story.

Day 687, 10:00 A.M.

The doctors have released Tris.

And that means that she technically doesn't have anywhere to go.

Neither do I, as I've been living in the hospital, practically.

Spending nights and stuff with her.

Not wanting to leave her.

Especially now that she's awake.

But now, we've decided to go back to Chicago, to the Dauntless compound, where Tris can finish her recovery.

They let us take a truck to transport her back to Chicago.

I turn into the parking area of the Dauntless compound.

Tris looks emotionally shot, so I decide to say hi to everyone later.

I lift her from the cab, hip checking the door shut.

I carry her into the compound, and head back to my apartment.

I hold her close as I push open the door.

I gently set her in the bed, wrapping the quilt around her.

She's obviously exausted.

I climb into bed beside her, and gather her into my arms, stroking her hair.

We drift off together, the totally familiar, and totally right feeling of her against me, soothing my body into sleep.

a/n: soooo? How was it? I bet it was crappy, but at least I tried. So... I'm sorry for my last a/n in chapter four. I meant to say that I'd answer a question about me, but nothing personal, like my name, birdday, and where I live. Though if you want to know my birthday, I'll give you month and day, but no year. I do need some privacy... ha-ha. Shout out to my amazing beta, Hannah. I'm so glad that she took the time to read this, and make sure it wasn't shit. Thanks so much girl! I don't know how it would be without your help!

Pdds. I hope you've thought up some questions!


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six:

Four Pov

I wake up with Tris in my arms.

For a moment, I'm not sure what had awakened me, as everything is as it should be.

I glance at Tris, but she's still asleep, her head resting against my shoulder.

I pull her close, and glance towards the door.

I see a flash of movement from it, and I gently set Tris's head against the pillow, dragging myself out of bed to get it.

It's Zeke.

He's flushed with excitement.

As soon as I open the door, he grabs me in a hug, Dauntless style.

When he **finally** steps back, he says, "Uriah's monitor shows brain activity! **Brain activity!"**

I hug Zeke again, and then find Tris in my perripheral vission.

She's attempting to sit up, and kinda failing at it.

I move to her side, propping her up against several pillows, allowing her to see further into the room.

I smile at her, and kiss her forehead.

"Hey Zeke! Uriah okay?"

"He's great. His monitor shows brain activity."

Tris smiles.

"That's great!" she says.

I slide my arm around her shoulders and she leans into me.

I gently massage her shoulders.

"I see Tris is doing okay."

I nod. "She's doing great."

Tris leans slightly more into me.

"Great! I'm glad to hear it!" Zeke says.

I pull her into me, sitting on the bed.

She puts her head on my shoulder.

Zeke leaves about ten minutes later, and I follow him to the door.

I lock the door behind me, then return to Tris, and guide her down, lowering her head onto the pillow.

I then climb into the bed, and put my arms around her.

She kisses me, and I hold her closer.

When she pulls back, only a few seconds have passed, but she's gasping for air.

I stroke her hair as she falls asleep, her head on my chest.

a/n: So? How was this chapter? In the next, I'll have Tris go to PT. See ya!

Emmabeth.

P.S. I hope you've been thinking up some questions.


	7. author's note

a/n: okay, so I want to tell you first of all, that I'm sorry for this author's note instead of a chapter, or if it's completed, that it showed up at all. But, I want to let you know that I have a submit Your Own character story up, and really need help getting enough characters to start writing. I want to get all the characters in before I start, so yeah. Anyway, I would really appreciate it if I got some characters from you guys! Also, I'm working with another user named Nataliewrites4610. She has yet to add any stories of her own, but she has started a community, "The Best alternate Endings To allegiant." Please check that out. And I am working with NisPrior246 on a community called ravens, so go give that a go if you can. Thanks and see ya!

Emmabeth.


End file.
